


Ayahina

by Amatia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So in light of chapter 33 of Tokyo Ghoul:re being out, I decided to write an Ayahina fic. They make me so happy. But never ask me which I like more of the Kirishima family, because I can't choose. I've been meaning to write a fic of these to for a long time, I think this is another ship that is slowly going to kill me.</p></blockquote>





	Ayahina

Hinami looked out the windows, wanting to go somewhere, but she knew that it could only spell some sort of disaster. She didn't want to be in this building right now, she wanted to do something, especially with Kaneki, who she knew was missing. It made her sad to know that the person she cared for is gone and didn't know where he went. Hinami got up and left the building anyways. She walked to the closest book store and tried to find some books she was interested in. Her reading and writing skills had gotten better over the years and was really proud of it herself. Hinami had found a book that seemed interesting to her, so she picked it out and sat down to read it. She didn't care what was going on around her, especially the time. A few hours had passed and it completely slipped her mind that she had to go back. Ayato looked around trying to find Hinami, and got worried that something bad might have happened to her. He walked out of the building to go search for her. He walked around the city trying to find her, without getting himself in more trouble than he already has. Ayato walked back towards the hide out and scratched the back of his head. He sighed and couldn't think of any place she could be. Maybe she was already back at the base. Hinami walked out of the book store and say Ayato. She smiled at him and waited for him to come to her. Ayato looked in front of him and saw Hinami in front of a book store. It never dawned upon him that she would be at a book store, even though he knew that she like books. 

"Don't go around without telling any of us. You might get hurt." Ayato said to her. 

Hinami smiled and looked at him. "Did you come here voluntarily or did Tatara come send you?" She asked, giggling. 

"Tatara sent me." He said, lying. 

"Okay." She said, not believing him. 

"Let's go." He demanded. 

Hinami followed him back to the hide out. Ayato was irritated by the fact that Hinami never told him that she was going somewhere. He was really worried about her, he wouldn't admit it, but he was worried about her. He sighed and sat down the couch and watched Hinami read her book. It was a bit creepy, but he did it anyways. Hinami glanced back at him and smiled. All Ayato could do was blush. It was very weird for him to do this, he didn't know why his face was heating up when Hinami looked at him, or was around him. This was weird because he never has felt this emotion before. He sighed, curled up his fist and lightly hit his forehead, repeatedly, until he stop feeling this away. To him, love is always fleeting.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow." Ayato informed her.

Himani smiled and listened to his words. She got up and headed off to her room. Ayato watched her off walk off. He couldn't sleep himself, so he walked out of the building and walked to a different building, but that was really high. He liked high places. He put on his mask and stared off into the distance. Ayato was lost in his thoughts, but only the thoughts of the past few days, only of Hinami. He sighed and knew that it could only spell disaster. Hinami woke up and looked all over the building for Ayato. She couldn't find him any where. She sighed and went to go find him on the buildings. She found him standing on an abandoned building a few blocks from where they were staying.

"Is everything okay, Aya-kun?" She asked.

"Is it bad to love someone?" Ayato asked.

"No." She said.

"What if you know if they don't love you back?" He asked a different question.

"I don't know, but you at least have to try to win their love, but you can't be forceful about it." The brunette said.

"Then what happens, when you finally lose all love in them and they finally love you back?" The purple haired male asked.

"That, I cannot help you with." Hinami said sorrowful.

"Love is fleeting, but sorrow always remains." Ayato informed her.

Hinami sighed and knew that his words were true. "Come on, let's go home." She said, holding his hand out to him.

Ayato looked at her and rejected her hand. He started to walk away from the building while the brunette just followed. She didn't know why she was feeling so sad, but very happy that she was around Ayato. He did make her happy, the best he could, even if he wouldn't admit it. He has become protective of her, just like his sister, but it was a different kind of protection, but didn't know what kind it was. They finally got back to the hide out, and Ayato plopped down on the couch and slowly feel asleep. Hinami faintly smiled and went to go grab a blanket. She quietly covered Ayato with the blanket. Hinami then went to her own room to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So in light of chapter 33 of Tokyo Ghoul:re being out, I decided to write an Ayahina fic. They make me so happy. But never ask me which I like more of the Kirishima family, because I can't choose. I've been meaning to write a fic of these to for a long time, I think this is another ship that is slowly going to kill me.


End file.
